Brave New World
|image= S01E04 Promo Stills 02.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 4 |airDate= July 24th, 2017 |writer= Cat Jones |director= Elliott Lester |previousEpisode= The Two Gentlemen |nextEpisode= The Marriage of True Minds }} is the fourth episode of TNT original period drama Will. It originally aired on July 24th, 2017, on TNT. Synopsys "Marlowe (Jamie Campbell Bower) introduces Shakespeare to the decadent elite of London but things take a macabre turn. Alice is disillusioned and Shakespeare must fight for all that he holds dear." TNT Drama. com, Will Episodes Cast & Characters Main and Recurring Cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Colm Meaney as James Burbage * Anton Lesser as Walsingham * Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Max Bennett as Robert Southwell Supporting and Guests * Adam Galbraith as Thomas Dalglesh * Michael Nardone as Edward Arden * Leon Annor as Marcus * Kedar Williams-Stirling as Owen * George Sear as Billy Cooper * Shane Zaza as Autolycus Brewit * Geoffrey Freshwater as Barnaby Smith * Benny Maslov as Tye Brewster * Gerald Tyler as Ross * Kyle Rees as Neemes * Cristian Valle as Antonio Swaarvey * James Berkery as Jeremy Nightstand * Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips * Ash Mukherjee as Bryce Flintock * Jonathan Jaynes as Astor Blunt * Freddie Ford as Boy * Clive Rowe as Boxman * Ross Armstrong as Keenan Cooper * Caolan Byrne as Matthew * Kenneth Collard as Justice Young * Edward Hayter as Thomas Walsingham * Jessye Romeo as Stylish Girl * Brendan Howley as Party Goer * Michael Gilbert as Pabuluus Mase * Abigail Hardingham as Moll * Ben Wiggins as Queenie Guy * Scott Handy as Sir Francis Bacon * Rupert Young as Sir Walter Raleigh * Niall Buggy as Dr. John Dee * Zubin Varla as Edward Kelly * Abraham Popoola as Sir Francis Bacon's Bouncer * Gavin Spokes as Heavy * Tadhg Murphy as Baxter * Valmai Jones as Deaf Mother Multimedia Promotional Pictures S01E04 Promo Stills 01.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 02.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 03.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 04.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 05.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 06.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 07.jpg S01E04 Promo Stills 08.jpg * Courtesy of Dragon International Film Studios, Cardiff, Wales Photographer Aidan Monaghan. Pictures from Spoiler Tv.com. Promotional Videos Will Brave New World - Season 1, Ep. 4 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will The Bacon Orgy - Season 1, Ep. 4 ASIDE TNT Notes * The opening quote featured in this episode is from "Henry V," a history play by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written around 1599. * By the end of the episode, Richard helps Will to find new material for a new play. Will is thinking about Oberon, the King of the Faeries that will later feature in A Midsummer Night's Dream, when Richard introduces him to a history book and the feats of Henry VI. * This episode featured important characters of the Elizabethan era, in addition to already introduced ones. They are Sir Francis Bacon, Sir Walter Raleigh, John Dee and Edward Kelly. References Category:Episodes